1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and method.
2. Related Background Art
A television conference system has been known as a remote control system of this type. FIG. 9 shows a block diagram of a prior art television conference system. In FIG. 9, numerals 601, 602, 603 and 604 denote dedicated remote manipulation units (remote operation device). Numeral 605 denotes an image input apparatus, numeral 606 denotes a monitor unit, numeral 607 denotes a record unit (VTR) and numeral 608 denotes a communication system, all of which are controlled units which are controlled by a personal computer 609. Solid line arrows indicate signal lines connected from the computer 609 to the respective controlled units and broken line arrows indicate flows of signal sent from the remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604 to the respective controlled units.
In the prior art remote control system, an operator may use the personal computer 609 to consolidately manipulate the power-on/off of the controlled units such as the image input unit 605, the monitor unit 606, the VTR unit 607 and the communication system 608 and the data communication. The operator may also use the dedicated remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604 so that he may control the controlled units even if he is remote from the personal computer 609 so long as he is within an effective range of the remote control.
However, the prior art television conference system which utilizes the personal computer 609 and the remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604 has the following problems which are to be solved. Namely, when a plurality of the remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604 are used within the effective range, control signals simultaneously sent from the remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604 may be mixed so that the operator cannot attain the desired control or the manipulation may be impeded by other operator during the manipulation.
Further, when the controlled units are manipulated by using the remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604, the manipulation conditions of the controlled units which are managed by the personal computer 609 may inadvertently be changed so that they may not conform to the instruction from the personal computer 609.
Further, when the controlled units are manipulated by using the remote manipulation units 601, 602, 603 and 604 and the manipulation is not accepted because the controlled unit is in the process of manipulation but the operator does not notice it, a mismanipulation may take place.